jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
High Voltage
High Voltage '(ハイ・ヴォルテージ ''Hai Vorutēji) is the Stand of The Void, featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures. Appearance .... Abilities '''Supernatural Strength & Speed Upon being donned by its master, the bodysuit Stand phenomenally augments The Void's strength and speed, allowing him to perform achievements that are normally impossible for a normal human being to accomplish, such as knocking a tree down to the ground with a single roundhouse kick and easily avoided being hit by a number of attacks. High Voltage's inhumane capabilities easily trumps other beings across the multiverse when it comes to physical condition, having been able to crush the bones of a demon and breaching through a supposedly impenetrable shell of a turtle-like monster. When activated, The Void can execute a flurry of deadly punches having the force to turn raw iron into scraps within a matter of seconds. These barrages can go toe-to-toe with other Stands during a clash between fast-paced punches. Because of the Stand's precision over space-time, its speed has been greatly enhanced that the user can teleport away from the scene before catching his adversaries in surprise with an unsuspecting strike. Space-Time Manipulation High Voltage can control the space-time continuum at a seemingly minimal degree, as the user prefers to conjure weapons and enhance his physical attacks over the more powerful applications he can execute by manipulating it. This impression of having a limit to how much he can influence it is actually a ruse to trick his enemies, as he can access to those powerful applications when push come to shove. One of the stronger applications High Voltage commonly utilizes is to distort a given area into a space of eldritch monstrosities which seek to expand the area that was distorted from, eventually forming a void that gradually consumes anything. High Voltage can also increase the spatial quantities of confined areas, resulting to crushing the enemy cornered inside those sealed off areas. * 4D-Sparrow: High Voltage conjures a pair of sickles that serve as The Void's personal weapons in close combat. These sickles possess a degree of sharpness that enables it to cut through nearly anything with ease. ** 4D-Bloody Sparrow: Configures the sickles into a bow-like weapon which can fire an indefinite amount of shots of dimensional energy. High Voltage can also influence what type the projectile will assume upon firing, such as tethering blast that will anchor anything it made its mark on or a slow-moving dark ball that greatly slows down time wherever it goes. Master of Puppets High Voltage has an ability that beckons the aid of the dead with the use of space-time control. If his current surroundings has a history of people dying there, he can summon an army of what he prefers to call them as "Void Zombies". Void Zombies are reanimations of the deceased composed of an unstable concentration of the space-time energy. While completely quick on their feet, an individual zombie has abysmal hand-to-hand combat capabilities and only lasting about 30 seconds, in which they will merely disappear without conveying negative effects upon fading. However, a cluster of Void Zombies huddled together can create a chain reaction with their unstable energies, detonating a powerful blast of destructive space-time energy that leaves nothing of the swarmed target. High Voltage can turn a Void Zombie into a mobile dimensional rifts. Only Cipher can enter through the rifts where he can immediately rush to the location of the zombie having that respective rift is. Anyone trying to pass through this rifts will be repeled by the strong concentration of energy. This can be bypassed if someone tackles the user when about to enter a rift, where the two can enter through it without the aggressor being affected with adverse effects. Destroying the rift-carrying zombies cuts the chance of The Void of gaining an advantage across the battlefield. Weaknesses High Voltage's cosmic potency of its control over space-time is crippled by a number of weaknesses that The Void didn't have the luxury to take notice of, due to how powerful his Stand can unleash. *Toxicity: Wearing the Stand does not yield any negative side-effects to The Void. However, using abilities and techniques requiring a huge concentration of space-time energy can be lethal to the user. Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand